


Low [Bruce Banner One-Shots]

by Imarvelnation



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Dr Banner - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Marvel MCU, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Comedy, Dark Character, Multi, One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imarvelnation/pseuds/Imarvelnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Bruce Banner shorts I've posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net, inspired by the comics, cartoons, and Avengers movie. </p><p>I don't believe I'll be adding any sexual content to the shorts, but hey, I can't see the future. But for the foreseeable future- nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Low

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to give a review; good or bad. I appreciate you even glancing at my work. If you have any suggestions or a short/one-shot you want me to write, then please leave that in the comments as well. Much love to all. Enjoy :)

~ LOW ~  
Robert Bruce Banner. Who am I really? A physicist? A monster?

The poor doctor was sitting in the grass, his head in his hands. His mind was nothing but a rushed mess, having thoughts swirl through freely and violently.

It had been almost a month since his last destructive transformation, but the guilt continued to eat up at him. Not just from his latest victims, but from those over the years. The hell bent monster inside him always finding a way out to destroy and kill-or was it really?

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh, trying to free the stress and tension in the single breath but it was no good. The core of his stomach tightened as he gagged, the thoughts in his head running a little too far, or was it merely the truth he was too frightened to accept?

"Impossible, impossible, impossible," Banner repeated in a desperate whisper, attempting to calm his nerves on the thought, but there was far too much evidence for him to continuously deny it.

He knew that the Hulk was just a persona of himself. What if it was the persona of all that pain and anguish he had kept inside himself for so long? What if it was all the things he wanted to do, but was too afraid to because he was too timid; too afraid?

There was no denying it, but there was so much at risk to even suggest it. The Hulk was just Banner in a way where he could express all those feelings he had suppressed for so long in a violent way.

"Damnit," Banner groaned while running his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. "My hair, oh, my hair," he mumbled to himself. With a slight chuckle, he came to the realization of how insane he must sound right now. It made him glad no one else was around to hear him.

There were gray strands at his side burns and on the sides of his head, slowly creeping up until his entire hair was the colour of burnt ashes. He remembered when Betty used to touch and play with his hair. All the intimate times they shared and the fun times he had, but he surprised himself even more when his mind decided to go further back in time to the first person he loved.

Rebecca; his mother.

Half a smile twitched on his face, remembering his mother. She was his first friend and the first person to ever show him real love. And when she was taken away from him, his whole world slowly began to crumble, each year being worst than the last. His father-his father had been the one to start all the mess; the one who killed his own wife.

A sob escaped Bruce's mouth when he gritted his teeth. The thoughts had gone too far. He didn't want to remember his father. The man who never once showed love to Bruce. He only abused him and his mother- only showing hatred towards the two.

"You're evil, Bruce! You're the reason your mother died!"

"I wish I killed you when I had the chance!"

"Men are supposed to be proud when they feel pain, but all you ever do is cry, Bruce! Cry like the little wuss you are!"

"You're a monster! You don't deserve to live!"

Maybe you were right, Brian, he thought, remembering the insults his father would spit at him. He didn't feel he deserved to live anymore- not as what he was now: a monster. Even now he could feel his alternate persona pounding in the deepest of his conscious. Roaring, bellowing, feeding off of this awful nostalgia he was going through, but he could hold it back with years of practice.

Why? Why did he feel this way now, only remembering the bad things? Was that all his life was? Just one bad event after another? Was there really no good thing in his life that hadn't been taken away already? Had his fathers' delusional insults been true all along? Was he finally at his lowest point?

No. His mother and Betty would say it wasn't. They would tell him they loved him and how he was a much better man than his father and could become something better?

But he had followed the nearly exact same path as his father; troubled childhood, immeasurable intelligence, a career in science- and how coincidental they had chosen the same field; physics, and a passion for violence.

Bruce's memories crashed over him, wave after wave. The souls of those who had died in past rampages tortured him. He could see them circling him in the most menacing way. They wanted their revenge and they would get it soon.

Was he any better than his father? Could he even answer this question for himself? How many people has he hurt, how many lives had he destroyed? Much more than Brian ever had, that's for sure.

Finally, he released his head from his sweaty palms. They gripped the handle of the revolver in his hand tightly, his hand shivering, but from what? Fear? No, he knew this was what he wanted. This is what he had to do.

This was his lowest point. Or could it get lower? From being one of the world's best known brilliant scientists to a nomad who had to beg for money to get his next meal or new clothes. Everyone was after him; the army, the Navy, the National Guard, SHIELD- even mutants, like himself. He remembered encountering one, the Wolverine, was it?

Oh, what did it matter now? His life was about to end. With a swift bullet to the brain, it would all be over. He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore- he wouldn't hurt Betty anymore than she already was. The world would finally be free from the Hulk; from Bruce Banner.

He could feel the Hulk pounding in his head, seemingly aware of what he was trying to do. How he was trying to end both of their lives. Bruce was in a weak state, and found it nearly impossible to hold him back. Another sob came from him. He let himself cry freely for no one was around to watch.

He was far away from any cities or populated areas he knew in a place with grass barely growing on the ground. He felt he should at least die on a small patch of it, for at least the last part of his life be comfortable. And his mother would be on the other side waiting for him. He could already see her. The brown hair and beautiful soft eyes with her arms open in a joyful embrace.

It calmed his nerves just a bit.

He shifted, feeling the note he had left for Betty in his pocket. They say suicide is the cowardly way out, but Bruce felt it was just when you ran out of choices. Would Betty choose the latter or be convinced he was just a coward? How many times had he tried to cure himself? How many times had he tried to separate himself and the monster? All were failures. She was there, she has to understand.

The cold metal rested in between his teeth barely touching his tongue, but enough to let the goose bumps rise all over him. Only one bullet in the barrel that would end it all. The shivering then escalated to a more violent trembling which rattled the gun again his teeth. His body's natural response to panic was leading to something else he could feel.

The roaring and pounding of the Hulk grew more intense as muscles he couldn't consciously control began to twitch. His body sensed danger, arousing the adrenaline in his blood, his heartbeat quickening as he could feel the transformation about to take place.

No! Not when I'm so close!, he thoughtangrily, sticking the gun further up his mouth until it seemed to point to his brain. He knew if he waited any longer, it would be too late. His finger twitched strongly as he pulled the trigger followed with a loud bang, but it was already too late to kill him. The transformation had begun and the bullet was lodged in his throat, not piercing it, but just stuck.

Bruce groaned and dropped the gun as his muscles began to convulse and his skin slowly turned green. The pain was even more with the bullet stuck, like a needle that wouldn't go through your skin, just stays there.  
He can feel his hope diminishing, the vision of his mother disappearing. He can already anticipate the pain he will cause others as long as he lives. He cursed himself, thinking he should've known better- thinking what a failure this attempt was and how others would suffer from his mistakes.

How Betty would suffer.

This time he couldn't control himself and was quickly lost in the emerald haze as his clothes were ripped off his body by the huge muscles and only his pants remained. The creature that now stood in the place where Doctor Banner was, spit out the bullet that was meant to kill him on the floor.

He bellowed out loud- a cry of victory, but a cry filled with anger. The bullet wasn't new to him, it had hit the Hulk before in attempts to kill him but they never worked. They only annoyed him. He growled loudly, coming to the conclusion that Puny Banner had tried to kill him.

Hulk is the strongest there is, Puny Banner. No one can hurt hulk! 

And with that, the Hulk left in an anger filled rampage; no longer thinking about the innocents with his visions clouded in a green rage.


	2. One (is the loneliest number)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short trilogy based off of the song 'One is the Loneliest Number'.
> 
> -
> 
> Bruce is in Africa and meets Tony Stark.

**[One (Is the Loneliest Number)]**

 

Bruce Banner was so tired. He had been wandering the streets of Zimbabwe. He couldn't even remember how he got there. All he remembered was waking up in the middle of an abandoned church where the roof had collapsed- or been smashed in.

It was a normal view for men and women not to have their shirts on, given the temperature, but people still gave stares as they walked past.

Only a few of the locals spoke English- but even that was broken English. That was how he figured out where he was.

For the most part, he was glad he didn't speak the native languages of their country; Shona and Ndebele. He could see when people passed him by and how they would whisper in each other's ear.

Bruce had never been much of a fan of gossip. Especially when it was about him, but he was almost used to it by now.

Almost.

The feeling to lash out of them was nearly overwhelming, but after years of practice, he knew how to hold back. He would just give them a look, indicating he was aware of what they were doing and look back down at the ground.

With his ripped khakis and no shirt, he finally chose a resting place under the battered awning of a fruit market. He held his knees as he sat against the wall and tried to get some sleep before someone kicked him out.

It wasn't like there was any place for him to go to anyway. He had been alone for years now with no destination. He wished it didn't bother him as much as it did, but there stands the reason why he feels so lonely.

One is the loneliest number that'll you'll ever do... and Bruce has been doing it his entire life.

**~**

The two scientists laughed hard at another one of Tony's attempts at science jokes. They were so corny, Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

When was the last time he laughed like this? Not a time he can remember.

It had been a stroke of absolute luck when Tony had to stop by in Zimbabwe to help with the economy crisis.

After Tony had finished signing autographs and had a meeting with the president, he went to the market place unwillingly with Pepper.

There wasn't as big as a commotion as he was expecting, but when he did hear one, he saw a man being scolded at buy a man for trying to steal some fruit. He knew he shouldn't have cared much, but he was so bored that he decided to see how it would play out.

Some foreign hobo trying to steal food? Better than picking fruits that had the least flies on them.

When the man that was being scolded at was knocked right on his butt and turned to get up, Tony gasped.

It was the great Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. Tony recognised him for his work, but also- from what Rhodey had told him- he was also the alter ego of the Incredible Hulk.

After getting Bruce out of trouble, paying the man, and dealing with the economy crisis, he took Bruce home with him and Pepper to live with him in his Malibu home. He was more than ecstatic to have Bruce accompany him.

Bruce, however, was not. He didn't want to be rescued-he didn't need it. He was actually getting comfortable there, but it wasn't new for him to be moving from place to place.

How he was dragged into it, he didn't know, but Bruce found himself having a fruit fight with Tony in the kitchen. They threw apples, bananas, pears- even watermelon slices at each other.

They did it out of mutual loneliness that was unspoken, but known. It was a cover up and a way to cope.

Bruce was actually having fun. But he knew it wouldn't last long. He knew that he would have to leave one day, and that would only make him miss the presence of Tony as he did Betty.

Ah, Betty....

"Hey!" Pepper scolded as she walked into the kitchen. It was ridiculous to find two grown men- not to mention were world renown scientists- having a full on food fight.

"Stop wasting the food!"

Bruce stopped automatically. Tony rolled his eyes as he took a banana that had split open from his shirt and flung it at Pepper. She screamed and wiped the mush from her face as Bruce tried to hold back a laugh.

Two can be as bad as one... it's the loneliest number next to number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Part 2: 'No is the saddest experience'. Thank you for reading. :3


	3. No is the Saddest Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: 'Yes is the Sadest Experience' is next and last. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -
> 
> No isn't the word that Bruce wanted to hear...

**[No is the saddest expression...]**

 

It had only been about a month, staying at the Stark-Potts residence and Bruce already started to regret even going with Tony. He knew that the longer he stayed, the more attached he grew, and the harder it would be for him to leave without hating himself for it.

They were at the end of November and Christmas was fast approaching. What would Bruce get Tony? Tony would definitely get him something for sure.

Tony was in the lab downstairs alone because Bruce decided to take a break from helping him that day. Bruce decided to go for a walk in a nearby park, wearing dark colours and trying to be as discreet as possible.

The park was surprisingly nearly empty. Probably because Thanksgiving was tomorrow. It wasn't something Bruce was complaining about though.

What could he get the man and woman that had gave him such a wonderful stay at their home? They had been so nice to him and made him feel loved again-

This wasn't good. Bruce was getting attached.

He closed his eyes after he went to sit on the stairs that led into the park. He rubbed his face, his gears turning in his head. He didn't have that much money on him, but he wasn't completely broke where he couldn't even get a small present.

When he opened his eyes he let out a deep breath. The scenery was beautiful... and somewhat familiar. Then, it hit Bruce.

This looked like the place he proposed to Betty.

Elizabeth Ross.

She wasn't his first love, but she was definitely the most memorable one. Her beautiful brown hair, brown eyes, nice figure, personality-she was the perfect woman.

"What?" she had asked with a smile when she found Bruce staring at her so intently.

General Ross had made a secret and temporary agreement with SHIEILD to leave Bruce Banner alone. And because he had been chasing him for so long, Bruce hadn't been able to see Betty for years.

"You're so beautiful. I missed you so much," he had told her in the most sincere voice. She smiled and blushed as she looked down. "And that's why I can't stand to be apart from you for so long ever again."

Betty gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she saw Bruce get down on one knee. He had gotten a ring from Leonard Samson who was more than happy to give it to him.

"You've heard my vows over the years we've spent together. You know how much I love you. I know how much you love me. I don't ever wanna be that far away from you again without having something more to bond us by. So, Elizabeth Ross, will you marry me?"

Betty bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed hard. "Bruce..." she blinked hard. "No."

He must have heard her wrong. "What?"

"I was going to tell you after a while. Glen proposed to me while you were gone. We're supposed to be getting married next week. I was going to invite you as a guest but-"

Bruce never heard her finished. While she was talking he had stared at her in utter disbelief. He had given his heart to her for most of his life, and she had already crushed in.

He got off of his knees and ran. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he surely didn't want to go to that wedding. How could she marry Glen? Glenn Talbot?! This had to be a horrible nightmare.

But alas it was the unfortunate reality. There he was. Sitting alone in a park in California.

He wasn't ashamed to say that he had wondered what life would be like if Betty had agreed to marry him? Would it be better? Would it be worse? Would they have kids?

Now he'll never know. She's off with Glenn probably having the time of their lives.

Living a nice and normal life.

Bruce decided he would try after Thanksgiving to get good gifts for Pepper and Tony. When he does, he doesn't plan on mourning his could-be life again.

No is the saddest experience you'll ever know...


	4. Yes is the Saddest Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Christmas and Bruce's birthday are fast approaching while terrorist attacks caused by the Mandarin are causing an uproar and fearful tremor throughout the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one in this mini-trilogy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm a sucker for Bruce angst, to be honest.

**[Yes is the saddest experience...]**

Finally December had come. It had only taken it about a week or so for it to come, but to Tony and many other children around the world, that seemed to take forever. It would take even longer for Christmas.

Somehow, Bruce didn't even know how it was possible; Tony knew that Bruce's birthday was in December.

He would always complain the Bruce's birthday was set up perfectly- a few days after Christmas and right before New Years. It made him jealous, and Bruce would only laugh, but truth was, Bruce had never really celebrated his birthday before.

Maybe there were a few small presents exchanged by people that would actually notice him in college, which was extremely rare, but he hadn't really noticed.

There were times when Bruce forgot his own birthday. It didn't surprise him, it wasn't like he felt his birth was worth celebrating, but Tony thought it was.

Right now, Tony was busy trying to get Pepper to organise three events for the days; Christmas, Bruce's birthday (December 31), and New Years. It would be one of the biggest parties of the century.

Of course, Bruce had told Tony he didn't want a party, nor did he want to be a part of any celebrations, but Tony being Tony didn't listen.

"Like I said, you need to strut, big man. Hiding every few seconds and avoiding people isn't healthy. Come on, do this for Pepper and me. It'll be fun, trust me," Tony had said with such confidence.

Trust me.

Bruce sighed. Every time he had even relatively trusted someone, he had been let down. Every time. Why would this time be different? Because he's Tony Stark?

That actually wasn't such a bad reason.

It was only December 20th. Though it was closer to Christmas, the days weren't as cheery as before. The Mandarin had committed series of terrorist acts around the nation. And the latest bombing put Pepper and Tony's close friend and bodyguard, Happy Hogan, in critical condition in the hospital.

Bruce and Pepper had tried to ease Tony before he went but he was surprisingly already quite calm. Bruce had suggested he go with Tony to help support him and also pay his respects for Happy, but Tony realised that the press would give Bruce away.

Bruce stayed home alone with Pepper, watching the news. Pepper was too emotionally distressed to go see Happy at the time. She thought she might have passed out if she went with Tony, so she decided to wait until she felt ready.

It took about an hour until Tony finally appeared on the news screen. He had been in the hospital with an unconscious Tony and he looked pissed as hell when he saw the press. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but his lips were in an unhappy and agitated thin line.

And then there was this kid- he looked sort of like a douche-y guy in his twenties. As if Tony wasn't upset enough, the kid just had to ask and prod on the situation of the Mandarin and his friend, Happy. Pepper rushed up the steps after what happened next and Bruce had to really rethink his stay.

Tony threatened the Mandarin.

He gave the address of his goddamn home.

Oh yeah, Bruce thought. He definitely regretted staying at Tony's. But Bruce understood that it was out of anger and the heat of the moment.

He was startled when a duffle bag and suitcase fell from upstairs. Pepper has the right idea. Thankfully, she knew how to handle Tony even if he did make mistakes.

**~**

The house was on lockdown and Bruce was in the living room holding his things in a suitcase. Pepper and Tony had been arguing for a good fifteen minutes about what he did and Tony still treated it like it was nothing.

Classic Tony.

Bruce didn't just want to take off from the house without them. Just having the thought graze his mind made his guilty conscience pang.

Then, there was a visitor who claimed to have known Tony from a past relationship. It was a little alarming to know that though they were supposed to be on lockdown, she was easily able to get in. Bruce found it amusing when Tony had to as JARVIS what he had for breakfast; gluten-free waffles.

It was like the being on the hellicarrier all over again when Pepper and Tony's argument escalated and danger was imminent.

"Hey guys!" Bruce and the girl shouted over their shouts. "Is that something we should be worried about?" Maya pointed to the TV which showed incoming missiles.

Everyone's head turned in that direction in which the TV shows and the explosion seemed almost simultaneous. They were all thrown back from the force. Bruce didn't even have time to strengthen his hold.

There was a flash of green and a roar and that was all Bruce remembered.

~

"Tony! Pepper!" Bruce groaned as he got up. He looked around, thinking he was still in the mansion. He sighed and rubbed his face.

He didn't know where he was but he hoped he hadn't caused too much damage. And hopefully for the Stark-Potts sake, him changing into the Hulk at that time had done some good.

But how could he be so sure that they weren't dead? How could he be so sure the Hulk or the explosion had killed them?

"Oh, God..." he groaned at the thought. Surely if anything had happened to Tony Stark it would be worldwide news whether it be a few hours or a few days.

He stood up quickly, still disoriented and stumbled a bit until he was out of whatever kind of thick vegetation he was in. He did, holding the remains of his pants up until he found a small town.

The people's skin were light brown, they looked Hispanic. He could have been in Mexico or somewhere like that, but he didn't want to find out now. He wanted to know what happened to Tony and Pepper.

"Excuse me," he called to one of the men where was chatting with a friend. The man looked over at Bruce somewhat defensively.

"Que?"

"Do you know what happened to Tony-"

"Eh, I am sorry. No habla English."

Bruce's mind tried quickly to find the portion of his mind that spoke Spanish.

"I can help you. What is it?" the other man spoke, his accent slightly there. Bruce was relieved.

"Tony Stark- do you know what happened to him? The explosion at his mansion, and his wife-are they dead?" he asked, rambling.

The two men shared a look. "Yes," the man said with a little bit of sadness. "They couldn't find his body but his wife is okay. It's been all over the news since yesterday. The Mandarin attacked them. Why do you want to know? Are you a friend of his or something?"

Dead.

Tony Stark is dead.

Thank God Pepper is okay, but Tony... no. He's supposed to be invincible. "The Invincible Ironman".

"Yes." Bruce answered, staring off behind them. He had finally admitted Tony Stark was his friend. He had a friend.

But his friend was dead.

"Man, I'm sorry." The man shook his head.

"It- it's okay. Thank you," Bruce said solemnly. The man nodded and he and his friend continued down the road.

Bruce blinked once and walked back into the vegetation. He didn't care where he was going, but he was planning on some serious self-pity and regret.

Yes, is the saddest experience you'll ever know...

And again he was alone... the endless cycle of his life until he dies- if he even can.

One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do...


	5. Hey Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has run away again and finds that a new neighbor may be more than he expected her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes an extremely short appearance.
> 
> This is a long short also.

**|Hey Neighbour|**

          It had taken quite some time for Bruce to sneak away from Stark Tower. Well, now it was the Avengers Tower with SHIELD not being SHIELD anymore. Bruce didn't know whether the team- which had grown a considerable amount- would come for him or not.

          He had been able to rent an apartment for a while. In doing this, he wasn't sure if he was running just because of who he was or because it had become a game to him.

          As Bruce laid on the bed that whoever lived there before him left, with his hands behind his head and his leg over the other, he couldn't help but wonder about what exactly he had done wrong in life.

          How did he end up as a monster? How did he end up as a part of a team of super humans? Why was he afraid of everyone and almost everyone of him?

          When did everything go downhill? Had he ever been at the top of the hill to begin with? Was creating the gamma bomb his only greatest achievements that had eventually led to his greatest downfall?

           With the depressing thoughts going through his head, he considered running further away this time when there was a knock at his door.

 _I can never get enough alone time_ , he thought as he lazily got up off the bed. It was probably Clint or Logan or someone who had come to collect him. _But why so quickly?_

He looked through the peephole. He hadn't made as much as a sound since he got in and wasn't about to let anyone else know he was here. After years of running and hiding, Bruce was practically a pro.

          "Come on, Violet. I can see that your lights are on." A female voice came from the other side of the door. Bruce sighed to himself.

          Of course, a pro can always still make mistakes. But he still wasn't Violet.

          "Who is it?" Bruce asked.

          "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know she had company over!" the woman replied. Bruce could hear as started to turn around. But she came here for a reason. Maybe she needed something that he had.

          With loud clicks, Bruce unlocked the door and opened. The woman turned around. She was the neighbour across the hall from him. Bruce cleared his throat;

          "Um, hi," he said, fairly shy.

          "Hey! No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I..."she trailed off as she stared at Bruce, her mouth slightly open.

          "No, it's fine. Actually, I don't even know who Violet is. I don't think she lives here anymore, but is there anything I can help you with?" Bruce looked down as he spoke, too timid with the stranger to make eye contact.

          "Bruce?"

          He glanced up at the stranger mentioning his name. He looked her up and down, but couldn't seem to recognise her. It wasn't a surprise. Nowadays things were just black and white to him; you were either an enemy or an acquaintance.

          "I-I'm sorry, how do you know my name?" he asked. He was feeling defensive now. Strangers shouldn't know his name unless she was a possible enemy.

          She scoffed and started walking back towards him. He tried to back away subtly, but she noticed. "I see you haven't changed that much," she laughed. Bruce looked at her in a way that she would know that he still wasn't familiar with her.

          "Uh, you might not remember me, but we went to college at Culver together. I worked with you in the biology department- Reese? Remember me?"

          "The name sounds familiar."

          "I know it was a long time ago. You were really close with Betty and then you and her moved and I haven't seen you since. How have you been?"

          "I've-I've been fine."

          "And Betty? Are you two still—"

          "No." Bruce said abruptly. He had surprised himself with it as much as he had Reese. Betty was a sensitive topic for him which is why she was rarely brought up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

           "Oh, it's okay. It's my fault for just bringing her up like that."

          Bruce opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

          He was going to leave in probably another few hours anyway. It wouldn't matter who he invited into his house unless they were trying to attack him. After looking over Reese for a while, he could pretty much say that she was safe.

          "Yeah," she said with a smile as she brushed past Bruce. He smiled back, his being more timid.

          "I would offer you something to drink, but I just moved in. I'm sorry," Bruce apologised.

          "This all looks like Violet's stuff." Reese replied after looking around a bit. "Are you sure you're not just covering for her? I can leave if you are."

          "No. I guess she just left this all behind." Bruce shrugged. He should have taken it into account better, but he was so used to staying in Motel rooms which had rooms already set up, he never really paid attention to the things here.

          Reese nodded. "I'm hoping you're the same Bruce because you look and act just like he did." She breathed. "Robert Bruce Banner, right?"

          Bruce winced over hearing his full name. "Yeah. Um, I'm sorry, I still don't recall you..."

          "Oh! Um, maybe this will help... Um... Remember Professor Eric Selvig? Professor of Theoretical Astrophysics at Culver?"

          "Yes, of course. We were colleagues for a while."

          "Yeah, and he was my father."

          Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Reese Selvig?" he asked. The name began to sound familiar to him when he remembered that she was one of his college-one-time-flings. "Oh!"

          "Yeah," she laughed a little nervously. "Sorry to make this awkward."

          "I've been in more awkward ones. I'm sorry for that time in college. It was a weird time for me."

          "Well, it's okay. Let's just put the time behind us."

          "I've also been meaning to tell you something for a while, but I didn't know how to get in contact with you for a while... Where have you been for so long? What've you been doing?"

          Bruce licked his lips and looked down. "I have, uh, been moving around. Traveling, you know? Going to see the world- that kind of thing."

          "Oh, cool."

          "What did you want to tell me?" Bruce asked, trying to move it along faster. He knew that someone would be close by now to get him.

          "May we sit please?"

          "Of course. The bed is fine."

          Bruce sat down a bit further away from her than Violet would expect, but it was Bruce. He did something different from what people would expect. It kept them on their feet.

          "This is actually really funny because we're neighbours now again."

          "Pardon?"

          "I don't know if you'll remember this either, but when you were a kid, you lived in Ohio, right?"

          Bruce nodded, making eye contact. He had never told her that and was tempted to ask her how she knew, but could tell he would get to an explanation.

          "Well, when I was a kid, I did too. I lived in a suburban area in Dayton. And my family lived next to this other family who we didn't really talk to because my mom said they were dysfunctional and weren't people we wanted to associate with.

          "I didn't go to the local school because I was homeschooled but I would see the kid who lived next door. Either his mom or some other lady would bring him home and he would run into his house, and sometimes at night, I could hear screaming and crying from them.

          "My mom would too but she didn't call the cops until she saw the mom, dad, and boy fighting outside and the dad pushed the mom on the floor and her head sort of... busted open. Iy was the first time I saw someone killed, really. And then- Bruce? Are you okay?"

          When Violet looked over to Bruce, she saw his eyes were closed and he bit his lip. He let out a shaky sigh when he opened his eyes to look at her and sniffled.

          "So you were my neighbour when I was a kid."

          "Yeah..."

          "When- how did you find out?"

          "In my line of work, I have access to everyone and anyone's history in the USA. And when I was looking up mine, yours came up as a match- as a neighbour to me. Because I never knew the boy's name or anyone else's name like that, I guessed- I hoped it was you."

          Bruce stayed quiet, trying to repress the memories that have been opened up again. His chest was starting to feel tight and it was getting a little harder to breathe.

          Panic attack.

          "I'm sorry. I know it was traumatising for you- are you gonna be okay? I didn't mean to trigger an attack or anything."

          "I-I'll be okay..." Bruce sat up straight, and took a deep breath, fighting off the more violent and dramatic effects of a panic attack. "Thank you for telling me that."

          "Thank you? What for?"

          "Now I know that someone- someone _else_ was there for me during that time even though they couldn't do much. Like a kind of unspoken friendship." Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

          "You're welcome." Reese smiled back, finally glad that he was able to open up like that and give an actual genuine. She managed to get him this far... now she was going to have to stab him in the back.

          "Anyway, is it okay if I asked what you wanted from... Violet?"

          "I-uh... I forgot." Reese suddenly looked down.

          "Are you alright?" Bruce asked, noticing her change in attitude.

          "Yeah- uh, can I have a hug? It's been so long since I've seen you..."

          Bruce stayed quiet for a while, mentally deciding. "Sure," he shrugged and opened his arms, leaning forward. Reese practically collapsed into his arms and squeezed him tight, making him flinch.

          Then, there was a sudden pinch in his neck.

          It rendered him speechless and motionless as he leaned on Reese. He could only move his eyes as he stared at her. _What?_ His eyes asked.

          "I'm sorry, Doctor Banner." Reese said as she laid him down on the bed. She stood up and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I've got him." She said into it.

          "It really was nice meeting you again, but with you also being the Hulk, you pose as a threat to everyone around you. We need to make sure that you don't go around killing innocent people. That's the duty of the Hulk Busters."

          The door was bust open as men in camouflage suits came in; some with guns and some without. Two of them lifted him up from the bed and out of the door.

          As they walked out, Reese leading, they were mat at the door with a man in a leather jacket, jeans and a cigar in his mouth. He noticed Bruce being held by them and chuckled.

          "I'm sorry, I think you have my load." He noticed Reese and furrowed his eyebrows. "Reese?"

          She smirked as the men behind her cocked their guns. "Hey, neighbour."

          Logan chuckled and shook his head. "Now I'm definitely not letting you go with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick notice that the shorts I write here are not all connected unless I say so. For example, the One Is the Loneliest Number short story series I told you they were connected. This, however, is not connected to any of them in any way. If anything changes, I will say, but as of now, this is not.


	6. Eat the Doughnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes for a walk and ends up meeting Thor along the way.

**[Eat the Donut]**

Bruce and Tony had been friends for years, even when they disagreed on many things they managed to stay friends through all of it. That was more than Bruce could say for any of his friendships.

One day, Bruce decided to listen to some of Tony's advice and go for a walk around the city.

His feet walked with a mind of their own as he boarded trains and busses that ran through the city. Soon he found he was in the Bronx and seemed very confused when he stepped off of the 2 train.

"Hello, Banner," a voice called out. He jumped slightly when he found someone was behind him.

He smiled with a sigh of relief, "Thor-"

"Shh," he shushed. "My name's Donald Blake today, okay?"

Thor was actively on a mission as he had been for the past few months ever since SHIELD felt he was useful as a spy as well as a warrior. It had been a while since Bruce had seen him so it was definitely a nice surprise.

Bruce nodded in response. "But why are you talking to me? I thought working undercover was supposed to keep you from your other lives."

"I am still learning, my friend. And it does not hurt to bend the rules every now and then."

"Yes, it does," Bruce said as though speaking from experience.

"Okay," he complied. "If anyone asks-" Thor placed a black wig over Bruce's hair that he had in a shoulder pouch he was wearing. "-you are Dr. Arnold Blake-" he finished off his not-so-good disguise with a fake moustache. "-my brother."

Bruce chuckled at the end part as he fixed his moustache.

"I think people could easily see through that."

"Then you're my adopted brother."

Bruce smiled at Thor slightly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"At least I have an excuse. You already know that I'm on a mission and can't disclose details unless you want SHIELD to want me to kill you," Thor joked.

"Just go ahead and tell me then," Bruce said, trying to pass it off as a joke as well. He saw he failed at doing so when Thor gave him a worried look.

"Banner," he said in a softer tone. He could see that she was trying to find words, but wasn't sure what to say.

Finally, after a few minutes of awkward eye contact, Thor put his arm over Bruce's shoulder.

"Come on, Arnold," he said in a different, less pitying tone, "let's go for a walk."

Bruce shrugged in an agreeing way. That was what he set out to do in the first place. Together they walked down the steps of the station.

"Why are you here? You're usually at the tower by now- actually you're usually there all the time."

"Tony said I should go for a walk."

"Stark has said a lot of things, yet I don't recall you listening to everything he says."

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Th- Donald."

"Huh," he scoffed. "Doctor, you are quite the mysterious one."

Bruce smiled. He wasn't arguing with that. There are things that even he doesn't understand about himself.

"Let's go here," Thor said finally. They walked into a Dunkin' Donuts and waited on the line.

Bruce glanced around nervously. There wasn't a lot of people in the store, but there was still an amount that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter, Arnold?"

Bruce didn't turn.

"Arnold," Thor said, placing a hand on his shoulder and startling him.

"Oh, uh- I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Thor gave him a hard look.

"Excuse me, sir, you're next," said the cashier. Thor gave her an apologetic, but charming smile. She returned it, feeling flustered.

"Yes, my apologies. May I have one small turbo shot with extra sugar and a chocolate glazed donut? Anything for you, Arnold?"

Bruce shook his head, keeping his hands in his pockets. "Thank you though," he mumbled.

Thor sighed and looked back at the cashier, "And may I get a plain donut with all that?"

"Of course. That'll be $3.89, sir."

Thor pulled out a wallet and waited until she gave him his order to pay her. "Thank you, m'am. Have a blessed day."

"You too." She waved a little.

Bruce was silent the whole time. Not watching so much, but just listening. He dazedly followed Thor to some seats in front of a window.

"Why sit here?" he asked.

"I know how much you like scenery."

Bruce chuckled. "Yes, I love to watch traffic. Thank you."

"I may not be from your world, but sarcasm is a universal language, doctor."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was amusing." Thor smiled, but Bruce did not return it. Instead he looked outside of the window. "We don't spend much time together, you and I. Why do you think that is?"

Bruce broke away from his stare at the window.

"Well, you're always busy-"

"That's not true," Thor cut him off. He saw that his assertive tone made Bruce break eye contact. "It's not," he said softer. "I'm often alone and very bored. Almost the same on Asgard, but there's a difference on Earth."

"What's that?" Thor was glad he hadn't lost Bruce's attention.

"All of you- the Avengers," he answered. "I know I have the Warriors Three and my father and everyone- I am forever grateful for them, but... I don't know. It's different. It's hard to explain."

"You still love the others back home, but the people here are more truthful."

"Pardon? Are you saying that my friends and others back home aren't truthful."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. No offense, but it's hard to be honest when there are classes there, keeping you in a certain place whether you like it or not until you die."

"Lady Sif has broken that barrier. She is the first female warrior."

"But is she true. Yeah, she's what she wanted to be but does she really act like... I don't know a girl?"

"That is a sexist remark," Thor chuckled slightly. He took a sip of his coffee before pulling out his donut and pushing the bag towards Bruce.

"I didn't mean to say it like that, I meant... I don't know- human? Or in your case, Asgardian?"

"I don't understand," Thor replied. "Please don't ignore the donut. I want to see you eat it."

"Why?"

"I noticed you haven't eaten in a few days. On any world that I know of, that's not good. Is something bothering you?"

"You're changing the direction of the conversation."

"No, I am not. I'm showing concern."

"And you're doing it by changing topics." Bruce started to get defensive. Thor noticed and complied.

"Fine, let's finish the conversation. What do you mean about Sif?"

"I mean, does she really show emotion other than what's expected of her? Does she share her feelings? Is she-"

"Of course she does."

"Only with you because you're in a relationship with her."

"I see." Thor took a bite of his donut. "So this is a matter of emotion and bonds?"

"Somewhat. Here, you don't necessarily have to be in a relationship to share your feelings. Friends, family- even strangers can do that. And not everyone is some super strong person who can save the world. That's what makes us all the more real. "

"Are we not friends, Arnold?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess."

Bruce was startled by the question. He hated it; dreaded it. There was so much pressure about when someone asked it, and if he was honest or gave an answer that didn't want to be heard then everything could end badly.

"Then if what you say is true, why don't you share your feelings?"

"I do-I have."

"Elizabeth no longer counts. She is gone, doctor, and you can't seem to let go."

Bruce froze. "How do you know about Betty?"

"I researched, since you wouldn't really tell."

"I understand that Betty and I no longer have a connection."

"But you won't accept it."

"Yes, I do!" Bruce's voice escalated.

Some heads turned in their direction.

"Then prove it and eat the donut!" Thor shouted back.

"What?"

"Eat the donut, Banner."

"Thor, you're games aren't as funny as you think they are."

"If I was jesting, you would know. Eat the donut or we don't leave the donut shop."

"And if the Other Guy doesn't agree?"

"I don't think you'd like the thought of innocent lives perishing over an argument over a donut."

Bruce sighed. Thor was right, it would be foolish. Slowly, he pulled the plain donut out of the bag. To be honest, he loved plain donuts. It was perfectly plain, yet delicious. His stomach growled at the sight of it. Yeah, he hadn't eaten for a few days- he was starving.

Though he was strongly craving it, he took a slow and satisfying bite.

"Good," Thor said, in a calm voice, regaining a calm composure again. He fixed his hair. "You remind me of Loki."

"I am nothing-" he tried to say with a mouthful of donut.

"Not like that. When we were younger he would often keep to himself- he would act like you. It took me a while, but eventually we were able to sort of work past it and actually become closer as brothers."

Bruce didn't reply, taking another bite of the donut.

"So please, Bruce, tell me what's wrong," Thor said sincerely.

Bruce was actually willing to talk. He was willing to talk about the voices and urges he had been having for a while. He was willing to talk about the guilt and pressure. He was willing to talk about anything and everything.

Just as he was about to speak, someone shouted over him, "Donald!"

"C'mon, we're late-who's this?" A man in a black suit had come over to the chairs. He referred to Bruce who was now glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Earnest. I forgot. This is my brother," Thor said with a smile, hinting at Bruce. His glare softened. "Please, Arnold, finish the donut. And if you want another, here." Thor put some money on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really got to go. It was nice to meet you, Arnold." Earnest said.

Bruce nodded.

"We'll finish this conversation later, okay?" Thor asked as Earnest pushed him towards the door.

Bruce nodded again.

He watched and waved as Earnest shoved Thor into a car and they sped down the highway. He was looking forward to the conversation. He really couldn't be more serious about it this time; not even with Tony.

"My donut," he whispered sadly to himself, noticing he had already consumed it. He got up from the table with the money Thor had left him and smiled at the cashier.

"One plain donut please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment or review or such so that I can know what I can improve on.


	7. Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Steve go for a run in the morning when they can't sleep. 
> 
> Authors Note: Nothing too angst-y. Just some nice team bonding or friendship or however you view this. I now introduce Steve Rodgers.

**[Morning Run]**

 

The day had technically begun because it was four hours past midnight in New York. Some people were up around but many were not since it was a Sunday; which meant for most people: no work.

Steven Rodgers lay in his bed, staring at the artificial stars that were projected all over his room. He didn't like to use it much, but it sometimes helped him sleep. It reminded him of when he would go camping and sleep under the stars. This early morning, however, it did not help him sleep.

Nightmares were nothing new to him, but they always left him unable to fall back asleep.

Seeing that he was already wide awake from having his brain run so many thoughts, he felt he should probably try exerting himself physically. Maybe that would help him sleep for later.

He sat up on his bed and pushed a button on his bed stand, turning off the hologram. The shades from the windows also lifted, revealing the bright lights from buildings and streetlamps. Only a few moving cars were on the street.

Maybe he could go outside for today and take a run in Central Park.

Yeah, he hadn't had a nice leisurely jog outside for a while now.

After stretching out his muscles, brushed his teeth, got undressed, and took a shower. When he got out, he put on sweatpants and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it. Finally he pulled on his sneakers and began to walk through his doorway.

The man was tempted to go to the kitchen, but felt it was a little too early for breakfast.

He passed by it anyway, sneaking glances and trying to make a quick decision on whether he should make some toast or just pass on it.

"Steve?" a voice called out from the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

It was dark and he could make out a shadow near the sink. As if his nightmare hadn't spooked him enough...

"Who's there?" he called, using his Captain America voice. Be it a threat in the kitchen, he wanted them to feel intimidated at the very least.

"Oh."

The voice sounded familiar, "Sorry. JARVIS, lights please."

"Yes, Dr. Banner," the AI responded. The lights flicked on to reveal the friendly face Bruce Banner. He had a slight smirk that showed he was entertained by the relieved look on Steve's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He still had a slight smile while sipping from a coffee mug in his hand. He had frightened Captain America and he wasn't even mad or showing signs of Hulk. That's when people were and usually are afraid of him.

"It's alright, Doctor," Steve finally spoke, his voice returning to normal. "May I ask why you're sitting in the kitchen in the dark so early in the morning?"

Bruce's smirk was gone. Again with the "doctor". Yeah, he had earned the PHD- it was his title and all, but he and Steve had known each other long enough. Shouldn't they be on a first name basis? It was probably his 1940's style or something. Bruce tried not to take it personally.

"If you remember correctly, I don't sleep well most nights. This is one of those nights. Might I ask you why you're up by this time?"

Steve was tempted to ask "stand in the dark?", but decided against it. It wasn't really much of a normal thing to do, but none of them were normal anyway.

"Uh," Steve started. He looked down and then back up. "I had a hard time falling asleep too."

Bruce's gaze on Rodgers lingered for a bit before closing his eyes to finish his coffee. He wasn't stupid and Cap knew that.

"Where are you going?"

"For a jog in Central Park to wear myself out."

"A jog to wear Captain America out?" Steve chuckled. Banner seemed to be in a lighter mood today even for being up so early.

"Well, maybe more of a run or sprint, but I'm just going to go out and do something."

A clink from the mug touching down on the sink counter-top contrasted the silence and their soft voices.

"Do you mind if I join you? I think that may help me out as well."

"Of course. I'll wait for you in the lobby."

 

* * *

 

Bruce ended up going in the same style that Steve had; a hoodie and sweatpants. The morning was a nice temperature. It wasn't too hot or cold, but the hoodies were good choices.

"It's really nice this time of day, huh?" Steve asked, breaking the silence. It would be a long walk to the park they should at least make small talk.

"Yeah, it's nice. I could do without the streetlights, though. They block out the stars," Bruce replied.

Steve smiled. "You like star gazing?"

"Well, it's not a hobby of mine, but if the opportunity presents itself, I'm up for it," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"I used to do it a lot. Especially when I went camping. But now, it doesn't seem like there's any time for it. I'm always doing something." Bruce smiled sympathetically with Steve. He sort of understood but probably not the same way as Steve did. Maybe it could be some kind of empathy.

"Maybe tonight- if nothing comes up- the Avengers can take a day off and go camping upstate." Steve smiled, maybe a little harder than supposed to. He tried to ease up on it, but Bruce had already noticed it.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Again, they walked in silence for a while. It was needed with these two. They didn't spend much time together and it wasn't really either one of their faults. It was just like that. And sometimes, when they shared something personal, they just wanted silence to register the fact that they just shared something personal.

"Hey, Cap," Bruce started. Steve looked over to him, almost startled.

"Yes?"

"Race you to the park!" Bruce exclaimed as he sprinted ahead of Steve.

With wide eyes, Rodgers watched Bruce nearly disappear into the darkness ahead of them. It took him a little bit to overcome the surprise but he soon chased after Banner.

 

 

* * *

 

"What took you so long?" Rodgers asked when Bruce finally met him at the opening of the park.

"I'm sorry we're not all enhanced by a Super Soldier serum," Bruce chuckled. Steve had taken off his hoodie and tied it around his waist, but he observed that the doctor hadn't even so much as rolled up his sleeves.

Banner was playing him, he wasn't even tired. Had he let Steve win?

"You don't feel too hot to wear that hoodie after running all that?" Steve asked as they jogged into the park.

"No, not really." Bruce dismissed. He jogged in time with Rodgers.

The park was empty from what they could see so far. It probably wasn't even five-thirty, yet.

"You seem to be in a very good mood, Doctor."

"Yeah, I have my good days and bad," Bruce replied with a smile. "Today is just one of my good days."

"I like it."

"Me too."

They jogged quietly again with the sun starting to rise.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you wake up so early?"

Steve paused for a little bit.

Bruce wasn't really someone to dig into things unless it really bothered him or meant something to him. If he tried to dismiss it now, the doctor would only bring it up later if truly passionate about it.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

"When I passed your room earlier on my way to the kitchen, you were sound asleep. I hope it wasn't me who woke you up."

"No, not at all."

"Then what did, if I may ask?" Bruce asked a question he knew could not be turned down.

"A nightmare." Steve came right out with it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve stayed quiet. He _didn't_ want to talk about it. This was one of the dreams he didn't want to talk about. But Bruce... He always found a way to-

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Bruce spoke again. He kept his eyes forward. "I have things I don't like to talk about either. I like my privacy. Please, don't feel pressured to tell me. I would never do that."

It was as if he had read his mind. Bruce knew what the prolonged silence meant. He had done it many times when he didn't want to share anything.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, Bruce."

_Bruce._

Finally, a mutual kind of friendship based. Bruce knew it wasn't something he would enjoy for long. He would only be truly friendly like this once in a while. Mood swings made it hard for him to maintain an attitude, whether it be positive or negative.

"Okay," he simply responded. His response probably came out a little more ecstatic than supposed to. "Race to the other end of the park?" he asked after jogging a few more yards.

"You're on," Steve smirked. He'd run around the Washington memorial more than a dozen times. A run through the park should be simple.

They stopped next to a tree, preparing to run.

"On your mark," Bruce started. "Get set," Both their heads shot up.

Steve noticed Bruce's eyes were tinged green but he was smiling. Maybe it was the lights playing tricks on his eyes. Or not as Bruce looked directly at him and grinned wickedly.

Steve saw he was in no danger of transforming and decided to give the doctor a break from the constant angst of him being a danger if he were to turn into the Hulk. Steve returned the smile.

"Go!" they shouted together and took off down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'll keep updating since I found out I could update through my phone. So much easier to do than through a cracked laptop. Thanks for reading and pkease let me know how I'm doing. 
> 
> I also have another story called 'Finding Peace' and it has about five chapters now. It's also a Bruce Banner fic because I love him so much. ☺ :3 If you want to check it out, it's on my profile.


End file.
